Megami Doomfire
'Megami Doomfire '''is the late wife of Romulus Doomfire, and the biological mother of Spyro Doomfire and Reimu Doomfire. Personality Megami seemed to have a warm, caring nature, and appeared smiling while living her peaceful life with her family in Fridnika. During the attack, she acted swiftly and took her daughters, fleeing without question as her husband held off the invading demons. She showed an undeniable maternal love for Spyro and Reimu, and when she eventually chose to send them off in emergency escape spaceships, willfully catching the attention of Pepper's army to follow her alone. History As Pepper Satanica and her army invaded and massacred Fridnika, Megami witnessed her people being murdered by the intruders. Romulus helped fight them off, telling her to take their Spyro Reimu and run. She did so, holding them close, but as the demons gained on her, she realized that there was only one way to save them. Managing to temporarily elude them, she found two emergency escape spaceships into which she hid them in. After a few tearful and heartbreaking moments of farewell, Megami sent them away them, hoping for the best and leading the demons away from them. She was found by Pepper and her army, and was enslaved. Months later, Spyro wandered around Hell, seeing all the enslaved humans and monsters from different worlds forced to Pepper. Her home is riddled with likenesses of Pepper, and her demonic minions swarm the lands. During this, Spyro finds that Megami, like the other Fridnikan survivors found by Pepper, have been put to work in the mines, though she is being tormented by Pepper's evil minions far more than anyone else. Before Megami is about to be punished via whipping, Spyro arrives and battles Pepper's minions. She easily defeats them and frees her mother from her shackles. Megami tries to speak, but before she can, Megumi dies due to starvation. After grieving her loss, Spyro promises that she will avenge her and vanquish Pepper by the Blue Buster Sword bestowed upon her. Legacy Spyro teleported to Pepper's throne room to kill her in vengance for Megami's death, and the Destruction of Fridnika. Pepper, believing no one could harm her, accepted and they engaged in battle. Pepper shape-shifts into the form of a large gorilla. Pepper attacks Spyro with furious claw swipes and powerful punches, managing to harm Spyro's back. But soon enough, Spyro manages to catch Pepper's arms with her sword, slicing her arms and legs off, forcing Pepper to morph into a scorpion. Spyro states that Pepper will never be able to defeat Justice, no matter what form she takes. Pepper continues to attack with her claws and Stinger, but is cut down by Spyro once again, and is sent tumbling in the darkness of her lair. Pepper then emerges in the form of a giant squid. She tries to attack with her tentacles, but Spyro cuts her tentacles one by one, eventually taking to higher ground. Pepper then shape-shifts into the form of a leopard and charges at the friendship creature, who dodges and cuts Pepper in half with a holy beam, forcing her to shape-shift into a dragon. Spyro then prepares to finish Pepper, using her sword and pierces Pepper through the head. Pepper tumbled to her lair's floor, reduced to the cowardly shadow she truly is. She looked up at Spyro and declared, "You might have beaten me now, but I will return in the future stronger than ever". Spyro exclaims that there is no future for Pepper, but she disagrees. Pepper tears a portal to the Boboku Forest through which Spyro is flung into, where Pepper promises they will meet again, but next time she will destroy Spyro Doomfire once and for all. Events of ''The Punkettes After Spyro stabbed Pepper in the chest with her buster sword, she was transported to a her realm. There, Megami's soul met Spyro in her appearance before Fridnika's Destruction and calmly asked if she had done it and the resigned Spyro told her mother she had achieved her goal. Megami asked what it had cost and Spyro sadly smiled and said it cost her everything. Megami smiled comfortingly before Spyro returned to reality, as Pepper crawls desperately on the floor away from the Punkettes, who begin to surround her. Relationships Family * Romulus Doomfire - Husband * Spyro Doomfire - Daughter * Reimu Doomfire - Daughter Allies * The Fridnikan Army * The Fridnikan Royal Guard - Bodyguards Enemies * Pepper Satanica (†?) - Killer. ** Minions of Satanica Trivia * Spyro recalls her mother in her flashbacks as being "incredibly sweet". Category:Characters Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Deceased Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Day of Judgement Category:Female Category:Parents